


Rude Awakening

by ancestrallizard



Category: Shin Megami Tensei
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Last minute, literally done in the last hour of february
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancestrallizard/pseuds/ancestrallizard
Summary: Because there's never enough smt f/f stuff





	Rude Awakening

For a being that didn’t need to sleep, Lilith seemed very fond of it.

“I need to get up,” Yuka said again, to no avail. The demon currently sharing her bed only mumbled something incoherent and tightened the grip around her waist, pulling her closer.

She fought her way to consciousness, despite the temptation to do otherwise. It was still early, with sunlight just barely slipping in through the tiny window, and she felt strung out and warm and safe. Yuka hadn’t even opened her eyes yet – it would be so, so easy to just relax into the demon’s embrace, pull the disheveled blankets around them both and go back to sleep.

But she had work to do, and it was best to get started early. Yuka sighed, squirmed half out of Lilith’s grip, ignoring her grumbled protest, and reached over the edge of the bed, eyes still shut against the light. She was fairly sure she left her cape or shirt or pants around there somewhere the night before.

Her fingers bumped into something smooth and alive-feeling and definitely not clothes, just as the light faded from her eyelids as something moved in front of her face.

Yuka opened her very bleary eyes to the blurred, looming snout of the serpent that spent much of its time around Lilith’s shoulders, apparently checking in to see if it’s nocturnal exile from the room was over. And it chose that moment, when Yuka’s thoughts were sluggish and barely coherent, to yawn.

She did not shriek. No matter what Lilith, who jolted awake behind her so quickly that she hit the back of her head on the wall, or the serpent, who flinched back in shock (and she never thought anything as expressionless as a snake could look that surprised) and slithered under the bed, or Kazuya, who barged in soon after the sudden noise, sword in hand, and just as quickly ducked out again, red-faced, eyes clamped shut and babbling apologies, might have said, she did not shriek.

Although, if she had shrieked, she didn’t think anyone could blame her for doing so.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me about this super rare-pair at ancestrallizard.tumblr.com


End file.
